Her Name Was Reyna
by ApocalypseKyuubi
Summary: -Oneshot- Jason ponders on Reyna's death. *AU, OOC* T for suicidal thoughts and character death. *POST-SECOND GIANT WAR*


**Hello, everyone! I'm here just writing this little oneshot containing Reyna and Jason (as if you couldn't tell already) So, yeah! I don't really have much to say, other than the fact that I hope you will enjoy this small oneshot! (Almost wrote 'oneshit'. xD)**

**One thing I would like to note:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACSON AND OLYMPIANS, HEROES OF OLYMPUS, REYNA, AND JASON. ALL OF THEM BELONG TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL RICK RIORDAN. THANK YOU. **

**Also, if you notice any grammatical errors, don't be afraid to notify me of them! I am constantly trying to improve, so that would be great! :)**

**WARNING: THIS FIC IS OBVIOUSLY AU (I think.), AND SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC. SUCH AS JASON, FOR EXAMPLE. I KNOW THEY ARE SOMEWHAT OOC, BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS WAS TO SET THE MOOD.**

**By the way, people. Flames will be eaten by me. Don't bother trying.**

**INFO:**

**Title: Her Name Was Reyna**

**Words (excluding the A.N): 1,457**

**Date this was written: Middle of the night, 03/07/2013 **

**Rated: T**

**Characters: Reyna and Jason Grace. **

**Pairing: Jeyna if you squint, and little mentions of Jasper. **

* * *

Her name was Reyna.

She was a great friend. A true warrior. A true Roman.

She was always there for him; even when he thought she wasn't.

Even though she didn't show it, she cared for him dearly. Even more than anyone else did.

Well, Lupa and her together cared for him with same amount of love.

Lupa was like a mother to him, she was to every Roman demigod child who succeeded in coming into Camp. She treated them like they were her own pups; in her own 'way'.

Reyna, on the other hand, was like a sister to him. A sister who was his best friend. She was there for him, they did things together, shared a bond over many things.

Of course, they got into fights a lot; but that's what made their friendship stronger and more secure.

They hid each other's deepest secrets. They were together in their worst moments; and their best. They've been through a lot; from their first meeting in Camp Jupiter to the last moments before he disappeared and was taken into the Greek Camp. They had each other's backs in rough fights, and raised the flag of victory together, celebrating the raid of the Titan fort and the defeat of Krios.

They were so joyful and proud back then, during the victory celebration. Victoria smiled down at them during that time.

However, Victoria's smile during the victory of the battle of Gaea wasn't so blissful. They lost a lot of things during the battle, a sacrifice for victory.

Gaea… Just hearing her name made Jason tremble in rage and shudder in fear at the same time. After what she has done, Jason would just feel the need to punch something and cry bitter tears, and _nothing_ makes him feel that, except the thought of their 'dear' Mother Earth.

He would never admit it, that she makes him feel frightened, alone, anxious, like he was in a closed room with no escape.

Now, for one thing, last time he checked, he wasn't claustrophobic. Never in his life had he felt anxiety from being closed out in a small space. However, he knew everyone would agree that the thought of Gaea slowly burying them alive in the hard, cold ground with no escape from their tomb would get their togas in a twist.

But, the biggest emotion he would feel from the thought of Mother Earth is rage, vengeance, violence. However, it wasn't only directed her. He was beyond angry at himself too, and it would never disappear.

It was his fault. It was his entire fault, and he is never going to forgive himself.

Reyna is gone because of him.

His foolish error is what caused her death. During their victory celebration, they cheered, they cheered as loudly as they could. He remembered clearly what happened.

_Gaea succumbing to the ground by force, slipping away from consciousness and getting entrapped in her own territory, falling asleep into a deep, deep slumber. They cheered; some even crying joyful tears. _

He remembered seeing Annabeth run over to Percy, tackling him into a hug, crying relieved tears as she felt freedom, they all felt freedom; from the everlasting pain they felt in the traumatic experience.

He remembered as he ran over to Piper; their lips connecting as soon as they made contact, falling into a deep, passionate, full-of-love kiss. He caught a small glimpse of Reyna from the corner of his eye, smiling from joy, pride, wistfulness, and envy all mixed within; but he didn't pay much attention to her.

He should've had.

The next moment is what struck him hard. No one expected this motion, not even Reyna herself, who had keen senses from training for battle all those years.

_One attack from Gaea's last cracking piece of energy; a long, thick vine, covered in razor sharp thorns, slowly rose behind Reyna from the ground. Slow enough for someone to counter-attack it. Suddenly, everything seemed like it was frozen in time, Reyna stood there; smiling calmly to herself as she enjoyed the cool, evil-free breeze, trying to keep her joy to herself. And abruptly, her obsidian eyes widened, as she felt herself suddenly limp and numb, but felt a small amount of pain._

_Next thing she knew; there was the large vine pierced through her chest, not the centre, but right around where her heart was. It was strange, considering she had her chestplate on. But it wasn't a normal vine, anyone would know that. She felt her eyes close, just about halfway, as she slumped over and became too weak to even hold herself up; thus falling down to the ground, like a broken toy that no one needed anymore. The vine visibly started to wither, as the power bestowed in it slowly disappeared. Reyna felt the pain increase around her chest; it felt like a hot piece of iron was thrust inside her, letting it burn her guts away. _

_Then suddenly, all the paralyzing agony vanished immediately, like it was never there before._

_Her newly-dead body was lying there for a couple of good minutes; no one noticed she was just murdered, as everyone was too enveloped in their joyful cheering and victorious celebration. Not until everyone heard a blood-piercing scream coming from Gwen, who was in a middle of spinning around joyfully. Everything fell into a dead silence, no cheering, no celebration, nothing. Only what was heard as some of the people whispered within themselves, crowding over Gwen; worried voices asking her what was the problem, as some were doting on her to answer. _

_Gwen's eyes were just wide in horror, as she pointed over to Reyna's sprawled corpse on the ground. Everybody's' gazes fixed on the deceased praetor's corpse, and riot rose. _

_Screaming ripped the silence into shreds, people hurried over to help in any way, and in the very back in the crowd, Piper and Jason hurried over, confused as to what the commotion is about. Piper noticed Hazel and Annabeth running over to a small section of the crowd, ready to calm them down, and she ran after them, ready to help. Jason looked around, studying the traumatized and sorrowful emotions of his fellow Romans, and he followed their glances, only to see his best friend dead, facedown slumped over the ground. He stood there, frozen in place, trying to comprehend what he just witnessed. Reyna, his best friend, one of the greatest warriors he has ever met, dead..? _

Jason suddenly shook his head, trying to shake the horrid memories out of his head. He gripped his blond hair tightly and clenched his teeth, shuddering. He couldn't do it anymore. The guilt and memories were too excruciating. He could've stopped it, if he paid more attention.

Stumbling over his bed, he shakily sat down; patting the mattress as if to find to what the object is. He put his head to his hands as he faced the floor. With one sideways glance, he noticed his gladius in the corner of the room, given to him by his patroness, Juno. He could end it all right now… The trauma, the pain, the guilt, it was too much to handle all at once. He could join her in the Underworld; after all, all it took was one small thrust.

He stared it down for a good couple of minutes, and wondered to himself quietly; should he really do this? Is it worth it, just or the pain to go away? Would it be worth it, to end his life now just to meet his best friend, who was always there for him, in death? The question is, would she do it for him?

He then suddenly winced in realization. Reyna probably wouldn't, after what he has done. He brought Piper with her arm around his over to Reyna, asking to show his girlfriend around HER city. He didn't realize it at first, but after a lot of thinking, all he could do now is groan from his mistake. Obviously that's what caused her to give him the cold shoulder. He didn't blame her; he would most likely do the same in her situation.

He bowed his head deeply, silently apologizing; but he knew there was no use. It was too late to say sorry to her.

Jason finally grabbed the gladius from it's resting place and gripped the hilt as hard as he could.

One motion…

He closed his eyes tightly and rose the gladius toward his chest…

He was doing this for his best friend. It was reckless, yes, but he felt so guilty.

So guilty…

He was doing this for her.

Her, being Reyna.

Her name was Reyna. And it was his fault she died.


End file.
